Cabello
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: -¡Kushina que te has hecho!-. Y por primera vez en la historia de Konoha, se vio a una Kushina deprimida y a un Minato enojado. ¿Como podía haber hecho eso la mujer de apellido Uzumaki?, incluso el Namikaze tenía momentos para olvidar completamente su tolerancia.


**Serie:** Naruto

**Autor:** xXKushinaXx/Miika

**Pareja:** MinaKushi

* * *

**Cabello**

**.**

_.-Hay momentos donde ni si quiera Minato puede ser tolerante -._

**.**

Corrió un mechón del cabello que _cubría_ su rostro soplándolo.

Hizo una mueca con los labios, se sentía extraño, jamás creyó tener su cabello de aquella manera. ¿Qué había dicho aquella mujer?, Oh si, "**moda, es cómodo, ya tienes demasiado cabello**". Bueno, a ella poco le importaba en realidad aquello de la moda, simplemente necesitaba cortarse su cabello.

Por un lado, le molestaba un poco al luchar aún si se hacia una cola de caballo, por otro lado necesitaba dinero.

¿Y que le habían ofrecido?

Muchos. -de verdad muchos-. ryous por tener los mechones de su cabello como extensiones, ella en su vida habría sabido que el cabello rojizo era tan valioso dentro de la peluquería, más aún los cabellos como extensión que fueran naturales.

Y bueno, finalmente decidió que por aquella ocasión sacrificaría parte de su ahora querida cabellera.

¡Al final de cuentas era por una buena razón!.

No era por ramen o algún concurso de aquellos, era por su novio.

Obviamente el susodicho no sabía de aquello, ella simplemente quería juntar dinero para invitarle ella misma a salir a algún lugar, fuera de la aldea, algo juntos. Él siempre la invitaba a todos lados y se iba con los gastos, por esta vez quería invitarle a algo ella misma, debió hacer el sacrificio con su cabello gracias a que últimamente las misiones eran nulas.

O mínimo las que daban una buena ganancia.

alzo sus hombros corriendo de nuevo el mechón de la _chasquilla_* que traía.

Y es que por razones que ni ella entendía bien, dejó que aquella mujer le hiciera uno de esos cortes "de moda", con el cabello en frente y los mechones atrás y los costados diferentes, no le tomó mucha importancia. -mientras no la dejaran calva o con el cabello demasiado corto estaba bien-. Después de todo, sabía por lo que le explicó Mikoto, que su cabello crecía muy rápido, así que podría después ver eso.

Suspiró quedamente.

Solo le quedaba acostumbrarse. Además, ¿Qué podía tener de **malo** aquello?, al final de cuentas era su cabello y en realidad, poco le importaba a las demás personas que se hiciera con él.

Mikoto simplemente dijo que estaba bien, se veía linda.

Hana por otro lado asintió, aunque comentó que le agradaba mas su cabellera completamente larga y sin cosas.

Entendió ambos puntos, ella igual se sentía extraña, posiblemente no lo volvería a hacer a no ser que necesitara dinero, pero bueno, ya no habia vuelta atrás. -¡Kushina Uzumaki jamás se arrepiente'ttebane!- gritó, alzando sus puños hacia el cielo.

**-¡¿Kushina que te has hecho?!-**

Y aquella voz, con una mezcla de extrañeza, preocupación, pregunta y..._ enojo_, la hicieron pensar que tal vez en ocasiones uno si termina **arrepintiéndose** de hacer algo.

Volteando su cabeza con calma, intentando pensar que la ultima emoción fue solamente su imaginación, Observó al hombre de cabello rubio detrás de ella, sus ojos azules centellaban mirándola, pero no era un centello como el que en ocasiones veía, era diferente, y no le daba una buena espina.

-¿Mina-chan?- preguntó, cautelosa, en vez de saltar a sus brazos como generalmente hacia. Su expresión seria y los puños apretados le hicieron pensar que posiblemente en esta ocasión no sería correspondida en su ataque de cariño. -¿P-paso algo?- preguntó, tímida por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un mechón cubrió parcialmente su vista.

él pareció meditar las palabras que usaría.

Abría su boca y la cerraba una y otra vez, mirándola, analizando con su vista desde arriba a abajo. Solamente la pudo hacer tragar saliva al tiempo que soltaba. -como si hubiese perdido cualquier ápice de tacto- tres simples palabras.

**-Te ves mal-**

Cualquier persona que hubiese presenciado aquella escena no habría dado crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Nadie esperaba que en algún momento, en alguna vida, Minato llegara a decirle a su amada novia que se veía **mal.**

Sus ojos azules seguían atentos el movimiento del cabello ahora mas corto y con desniveles en el cielo. -No te queda bien, no pareces tu, estaba mejor largo, los mechones hacen que tu rostro se vea extraño, el cabello rojo se opaco, eso se ve mal-.

¿Donde había quedado el _tacto_ de Minato Namikaze?

Posiblemente en aquel momento decidió darse unas largas vacaciones.

Kushina no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando en aquel instante. ¿De verdad su Minato le estaba diciendo eso?. !Aquello debía ser un clon, un genjutsu o alguien haciéndole una broma!. Alzando sus puños furica, dispuesta a darle unos buenos y merecidos golpes al imbécil que se atrevió a tomar la identidad de su novio, se acercó a él.

Que la detuviera del brazo en una fracción de segundos y con una fuerza lo suficiente como para retenerla sin hacerle daño, le demostró que aquel era realmente él.

Alzando su mano, tocó los mechones de pelo rojizo con un toque de adoración, como si añorara completamente lo perdido. -Kushina no vuelvas a dejarte hacer esto de nuevo- habló, aún frío, aún enojado. ¿Realmente al chico le importaba hasta aquel punto la mata rojiza de la mujer?.

Oh, claro que le importaba, era un sacrilegio que se lo quitaran.

Frunciendo el ceño aún, dio un paso hacia atrás mientras la analizaba. Kushina, en una situación común, habría reaccionado gritándole y enfada con la persona que le dijera aquello. El problema era que no era cualquier persona, era Minato, su novio, la persona que tenía su amor y que, de una forma no común en él, le demostraba que odiaba verla con el cabello diferente.

Haciendo un mohin con los labios, dio media vuelta para desaparecer corriendo de allí.

Solo allí el hombre pudo percatarse de lo que había dicho y hecho.

Y es que, él toleraba muchas cosas, era paciente con ella, pero si había algo que** jamás** toleraría es que ella le hiciera algo a aquella hermosa cabellera que tenía, era su tesoro privado y personal.

Suspirando y sabiendo que se había pasado, desapareció en un destello.

**.**

La buscó por horas y no la encontró.

Finalmente decidió que iría directamente a su casa a buscarla, Kushina generalmente no se escondía allí cuando algo ocurría, pero quizá por esta ocasión solamente se fuera allí.

Y claro que la encontró.

Lo recibió como solo ella podía hacerlo, lanzando hacia él todo lo que encontraba, desde lámparas, hasta platos y uno que otro almohadón del sillón, casi casi le lanzo incluso el mismo objeto. Haciendo gala de sus habilidades ninja salvó todos los objetos importantes de aquella casa, también esquivó las patadas que le enviaba.

-¡Eres un idiota'ttebane! ¡Minato-baka!- chilló, gritándole, enseñó claramente el enfado que tenía con él.

Se sintió apenado y trató de calmarla, logró tomar sus brazos para retenerla, jalándola contra una de las paredes de aquella casa al tiempo que evitaba las patadas que su mujer enviaba. -solo logro atraparla por su velocidad, que a fuerza bruta estaba seguro que ella estaba dándole algo de libertad a retenerla-.

Finalmente se calmó.

Más sin embargo lo que vino después no se lo esperaba.

Kushina **lloraba**, de verdad lloraba, mirándolo mientras le reprochaba con los ojos.

Allí fue cuando su corazón sufrió de un agujero, había un punto diferente entre verla enojada y herida, jamas quería ver eso, mucho menos si él mismo era quien estaba provocando que ella lloraba de aquella forma amarga.

-E-eres un maldito'ttebane, te odio, como podías decir esas cosas, si ya no me amas solo por el cabello, te odio Minato Nami...-

Y no la dejo terminar, preferible besarle para callar sus labios en vez de que continuara con su monólogo sobre lo mucho que le odiaba. Uniendo sus labios con cariño y tratando de calmarla la dejó unos cuantos minutos así, no dejó en ningún instante de sostenerla obviamente.

Una vez la sintió calmada, la soltó ligeramente al tiempo que sostenía ahora su rostro con sus manos. -No me gusta ese corte de cabello-.

El puchero en sus labios era mal augurio para cualquier instante. -Pero, eso no quita que te amo- y la miró a los ojos, ofreciéndole todo el sentimiento que sentía hacia ella. -Eres la mujer más importante para mi, que cambies tu cabello no quitará eso-. su pulgar frotó ligeramente su mejilla. -_Lo siento-._

Y allí estaba nuevamente el Minato que ella recordaba.

Cálido, cariñoso, a su lado.

Y se relajó.

Minato tenia también derecho a sus momentos de molestia y él adoraba demasiado su cabello. -debió esperarse que no le parecería-. así que solamente se relajó y lo abrazó como solamente ella sabía hacerlo. -¡Te compensaré esto con una cena'ttebane!-.

_¿Bipolar?_

Claro. Pero no era posible esperar menos de parte de la mujer de cabello rojo.

Se besaron una segunda vez.

La nota mental quedaría gradaba a fuego desde aquel instante.

Kushina Uzumaki **jamas** debía cortarse el cabello.

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno... esto nació de inspiración random ahorita xD no sé que tan OC me quedaron ambos, espero que les agradara, a mi me ha causado cierta risa escribir esta historia.

- Chasquilla: No sé si esto es modismo de mi país o no, pero hace referencia al cabello cayendo en la frente, la cascada hacia el frente o en diagonal.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
